


Easy Money

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino calls and asks Terry to help him out on a quick and easy job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Money

Dino rolled out of bed and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He punched in Terry's number as he watched the brunette he had picked up at Jamie Ferguson's party the night before saunter to the bathroom.

_Life is good_ , he thought to himself as he listened to the rings.

Terry picked up after the fifth one. "What the hell do you want?"

"Is that any way to greet your partner?" Dino remarked with a smile in his voice.

"My flight leaves in twenty minutes," Terry growled. "So what do you want?"

"Could I interest you in a detour?"

"To?"

"Seattle."

"Why?"

"I got tossed a job that involves a lot of money and very little work."

"If it's so easy why do you need my help?"

"It's you or Rollie.”

"And I should take pity on you, why?"

"Because you love me," Dino said.

"I'm not your type," Terry retorted.

"I don't know," Dino countered, trying not to laugh at the annoyance he heard in Terry's voice. "I got a thing for brunettes."

"Asshole."

"Come on, Ter. Humor me."

"I'll think about it."

"Don’t blow a gasket or anything.”

“Fuck off, mate.”

Dino snickered. “You know you don’t want to go back to rainy and dreary London.”

“And Seattle is better, how?”

“I’ll be there.”

“I ask again how is Seattle better than London.”

“No ex-wife.”

“Good point,” Terry observed.

“So are you coming?”

“Yeah, mate. Somebody has to keep you out of trouble.”

It was Dino’s turn to say, “Fuck off.”

Terry laughed and said; “See you in a couple of hours,” before ending the call.

Dino closed his phone and tossed it onto the nightstand before joining the brunette in the shower.

fin


End file.
